The New Girl
by Deception is Life
Summary: There is a brand new character in this story and her name is Janie. Read to find out how Janie and Harry come to know each other and how she will help in the fight against good and evil. By the way this takes place right after the 4th book.
1. Chapter 1 Janie

Janie McKailey

- - - - - - - -

"So ho was work today, Sarah?" Janie asked her older sister. It was summer and Janie was out of school, her sister on the other hand, had already graduated.

"It was okay, nothing new," Sarah answered. Sarah had medium length blonde hair, that fell to her shoulders. She also had pale blue eyes that were almost a grey. Janie looked exactly the same, except her hair fell to the center of her back.

But, Janie didn't look the same. Not really. She was a metamorphmagu, meaning that she could change the way she looked at will. Without the disguise that she put on, she had deep black hair, and dark eyes that almost looked black as well. She had a natural beauty to her. Janie looked the complete opposite of her sister, her mother, and her father. She hid that fact. Janie willed herself to look like the rest of her family.

"Mom has been working on her crafts all day, she keeps asking me to help," Janie told her sister.

"It's a good thing that I don't stay home with mom anymore," Sarah laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," Janie replied.

They heard the front door slam open, and their father coming in cursing.

"Honey, what's wrong?" they heard their mother's distant voice.

"Nothing. Is dinner almost ready?" he replied in an annoyed tone.

"Ready when you are," their mother answered.

"Good, I'll be down soon I am going to wash up." He walked up the stairs. Anger still noted in his steps. He saw Sarah and Janie standing in the doorway of Sarah's room.

"What are you doing? Sitting around all day huh? Go help your mother!" He snarled at Janie , then walked off.

"He's in a mood, isn't he Janie?" Janie nodded. She would have to be extremely careful. Janie held a secret , one that only a few people knew off. Those people were her, Sarah, and her two best friends James and Cal. They were the only people that knew, the only people that Janie wanted ever to know. Well, unless you counted her father, he knew.

"I better go," Janie told her sister. Sarah nodded.

"I'll come too." Sarah worried about her younger sister. Why could her father be so kind to her, yet so cruel to Janie. It made no sense, they were both his daughters. Sure Janie was a little more rebellious and wild. And Janie lived for danger, but that was who Janie was. The two sisters walked quietly down the stairs and helped their mom set the table.

Everyone ate in silence, John McKailey was in a **very** bad mood. And no one dared to ask why.

After dinner, Sarah and Janie cleared the table and washed the dishes.

"I wonder why he is so angry," Sarah told her sister.

"Probably something at work, but it's not like I care," Janie replied, disdain dripping from her voice.

"Well, let's go watch a movie, okay?" Sarah suggested.

"Fine." They walked up the stairs going towards Janie's room. Janie's door was the last down the hallway. They had to pass their parents bedroom to get to it. They heard yelling.

"I don't want her going back to Beaxbatons, she's cocky and arrogant. She doesn't listen. I don't want her learning more of that magic, so she can become even more out of control!" John yelled.

Janie and Sarah paused outside their parents' door, they couldn't help it. They were talking about Janie. See, Janie and Sarah weren't exactly normal French teenagers. They were witches. Though their dad was a muggle, or a non magical person, their mom was a witch.

"John, she is going into her fifth year, you can't take her out of school now," Karen, their mother, pleaded.

"Yes, I can. What makes you think that I can't. You going to go to him?" John yelled.

"John, no!" Karen yelled. They has heard this from their father before. Though they never understood fully what the comment meant.

"I **love** you, and I'm sorry I made that mistake. He's no longer a part of my life. I haven't seen or heard from him since we moved," Karen told him. "Janie's **your** daughter, so take her out of Beaxbatons if you want, but please reconsider it first."

Janie's mouth dropped open and she gaped at her sister. They were going to take her out of Beaxbatons, the magic school that she attended.

"But she's not!" John exclaimed back.

"Yes..." Karen started.

"No she's not! You saying she is mine, because I raised her, doesn't make her mine. It's his blood not mine running through her veins. That schoolmate of yours that you had an affair with. She is **his** daughter," he slammed his fist down and they heard his footsteps as he walked into the master bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Sarah pushed Janie towards Janie's bedroom.

"Janie..." Sarah trailed off. It all was so clear now. Why John was so mean to Janie, why he never really cared. It was because she wasn't his daughter. Janie was a reminder that his wife had cheated on him with another man. Janie's biological father was someone Janie's mother had an affair with when her mom lived in England. Was someone that their mother had gone to Hogwarts with.

"Don't Sarah, I'm happy that man is not my father. He's so cruel and horrible, and I hate him."

"I know," was her sister's quiet reply. "Janie?"

"Yeah Sarah?" Janie was overwhelmed and it showed in her tone.

"What are you going to do?" Sarah asked Janie. Sarah knew her younger sister all to well. She knew that Janie would sooner or later want to move into action.

"I don't know, but..." Janie didn't finish her thought.

"You want to find out who your biological father is and never again have to worry about the man, whom you thought was your father all along," Sarah finished for her.

"Something like that," Janie agreed. Janie really didn't know how she was going to do that though.

"What are you waiting for? Start packing. Go as far as you can tonight," Sarah told her.

"What?" Janie asked.

"Run away. Look Janie, I don't want you to leave, but if I told you to stay it would be selfish of me. And if you don't run, you'll continue to get hurt. Besides you'll never find out who your true father is if you never leave. We only have two clues though: Apparently he went to Hogwarts with mom. And that he lives in England. Start there, go to England. Go to Hogwarts." Sarah explained.

"Maybe your right. But, we also have another clue," Janie replied.

"What's that?" Sarah asked.

"My middle name, Lilian. Mom named me after her best friend., Lilian Potter. She had to know who mom was with," Janie told Sarah.

"Janie, mom's friend is dead. How can you ask a dead person?" Sarah was confused.

"I don't have to ask her, but now I know what type of questions to ask at Hogwarts. I need to ask for someone who hung out with both mom and Lilian Potter.

"Well, I'll help you pack." they got up, gathering things as they went.

An hour later they had packed all of Janie's belongings into a magical suitcase, it held everything, but it was small enough to carry like a handbag. They loved magic.

"Well, I guess it's time," Sarah exhaled.

"Yeah."

"Here," Sarah handed her some floo powder, "go to James' and Cal's place. They're not that far from London. Besides, they'll take care of you."

Janie nodded and they walked quietly down the stairs and to the fireplace.

"Call?" Sarah asked.

"Of course," Janie answered. She then hugged her sister, threw the powder into the flames speaking her destination.

She stepped out of the fireplace and into a dark room. It was the living room of thee small house that James and Cal shared. Janie took out her cell phone. Then dialed James' number.

"Hello?" came a groggy voice, it was nearly midnight.

"James?" Janie asked into her cell.

"Janie, it's you right? Why are you calling at this time of night?" Is everything okay?"

"Actually...no...well sort of," she responded.

"Where are you?" James asked.

"Um. In the living room," she told him.

"What living room? Yours?" he again questioned her.

"No, not mine. I'm in yours."

"Wait one second," he said.

Janie waited when she was suddenly drowned in light. James stood at the doorway that went into the hall. He was in a pair of black jogging pants and a white shirt. Apparently he had been sleeping, or trying to.

"Janes, what are you doing here?" Like her sister, James knew Janie inside out. He automatically knew something was wrong just by looking at her. So his voice was comforting and he used his nickname for her.

"I ran away, " she breathed out while dropping into a chair.

"What! Why?" he exclaimed walking over to her and kneeling on his knees in front of her.

"It was Sarah's idea, after hearing their argument," Janie said. James knew then tht it was a good thing that Janie ran away. Sarah wasn't irresponsible or an impulse thinker. If she thought it was a good idea, then it probably was.

"What did you hear during their argument?" James questioned her farther.

"He wanted to take me out of Beaxbatons and mom stood up for me. Then he yelled at her about her cheating on him. That I wasn't his, but that the guy mom was with is my father," she said all this in a monotone voice, like she was in shock or didn't care.

James was also in shock. John McKailey was not Janie's biological father. Joy overwhelmed him. Joy for Janie, but now was not the time for joy.

"Come on Janie, you can sleep in my room, I'll take the couch."

Janie fell into a fitful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Harry

Harry

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry Potter was awakened form his slumber by shouts that had drifted up the stairs. It looked like the same shouts ha brought Ron from sleep as well. They were all staying at the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix.

"You're not going!" Mrs. Weasly's yell broke through their drowsiness. Then, along with Mrs. Weasly's shouts you could hear the portrait of Sirius Black's mother as well.

"Filth in my house. Get Out! OUT!"

"I wonder what's going on," Harry mumbled to Ron. At that point the third friend of the group came through the door. Her name was Hermione Granger.

"Good you're awake. We're going to Diagon Alley to get our school books. So come on and get ready," she told them.

"What's with the bloody yelling, Hermione?" Ron asked her rolling over in his bed. "It woke me up."

"Sirius wants to go with us to Diagon Alley in the form of Snuffles, but Mrs. Weasly doesn't want him to go. So naturally they are fighting over it," Hermione explained.

"Come on Ron, get up," Harry ordered while climbing out of bed. He knew that Ron was not a morning person and it was near to impossible to get him out of bed. "Hermione, do you mind? We need to get dressed."

"Oh right," she walked out of the room. A slight blush on her face.

Harry quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans and a plain black shirt. Then he went downstairs for breakfast.

Downstairs, Sirius and Mrs. Weasly were still arguing.

"Molly, I can go if I want," Sirius told her.

"Sirius, it's too dangerous. What if someone recognizes you?" she retorted.

"They won't. I - " he was cut off.

"Sirius, maybe Mrs. Weasly is right. Besides not all the stores allow dogs. So we might be separated," Harry reasoned. He had come down the stairs and stopped at the bottom. Sirius and Mrs. Weasly stood two feet away staring daggers at each other. They both wanted to be the one in charge in this household and was not going to be the one to back down.

"Harry!" Sirius exclaimed, turning to look at Harry now, " Danger is part of the fun."

"No Sirius, it's not. Just stay here. Please."

"Fine." Sirius pushed past Harry and walked up the stairs going into the master bedroom where he kept Buckbeak.

Don't fret Harry," Mrs. Weasly assured him, "He'll be fine. He cares a lot for you." They walked into the kitchen where breakfast was waiting. There was a load of people sitting around the table. And those people included: Lupin, Tonks, Mr. Weasly, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, and Moody.

"Morning," Harry greeted them all in one word.

"Morning," they replied in perfect union.

"Today, we are going to get your schoolbooks Harry. We need to leave soon though, so hurry and eat your breakfast. Where's Ron?" Mrs. Weasly said as she steered him to the dinning table.

"Probably asleep, knowing him," Harry replies starting to fill the empty plate before him. He loved Mrs. Weasly's cooking.

"I'll go wake him," Mrs. Weasly said walking off.

"How are we getting to Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked.

"Knight Bus," Tonks replied. Harry quietly moaned. He remembered his last trip on the Knight Bus. It was crazy. You could barely sit still.

An hour later, everyone was ready to leave and they walked out into the streets of London. After they were a fare distance away from the Headquarters, Lupin raised his wand and the Knight Bus appeared. They boarded silently. The bus was not crowded at all. At the very end of the bus sat a girl with black hair and two guys, each of them tall with dark hair. The large group of teenagers and adults decided to sit in the center of the bus. Splitting into two groups. That way they could talk amongst their own age groups.

At the next stop, three more people got on. Harry and his friends recognized them immediately. It was Malfoy, Crabb, and Goyle.

"I wonder what they are doing here?" Ron whispered to the group of teenagers. They shrugged.

They three boys that had boarded the bus took no notice of the large group and sat at the front of the bus.

Malfoy was loud ans stuck up. He loved to brag and he made sure that he did brag as him and his two friends sat down.

"Malfoy, why can't you go tonight?" Goyle asked his friend.

"My father got us private invitations to a special dinner party, with the minister of magic." He said it loud enough for the whole bus to hear.

"He is so annoying," Hermione commented and everyone nodded.

As Malfoy continued to brag, Harry and his friends ignored him.

"Hey, Ron, Harry, look at that girl sitting at the back of the bus. Isn't she a knock out?" Fred asked leaning over George. George nodded his answer.

Harry and Ron looked towards the girl that Fred had mentioned. She had long black hair, almost like silk trailing down her back. Her eyes were dark, almost a black within themselves. There was also a sense of depth to her eyes, the kind you could get lost in if you made eye contact to long. With a soft glow that made it look like velvet, her skin was a pale white. The perfect color for the darkness of her hair and eyes. She was wearing form fitting jeans and a black tank top. She was gorgeous.

"To bad she's with those guys," Ron sighed.

"Like you would talk to her even if she wasn't," Ginny laughed. They all did.

"I might," Ron said quietly.

"Well here's your chance," George told Ron motioning towards the back of the bus.

The girl had stood up and was walking towards them. Her steps were light and graceful and they held a sort of confidence Harry hadn't seen in anyone before. But she didn't stop at them, she walked right past and sat down next to Malfoy. Their jaws dropped. Why would she want to talk with someone as self centered as him?

"Hi," her voice sounded as soft and smooth as her skin looked, " My name is Janie." She held out her hand to Malfoy, who was staring at her with shock. Apparently her beauty startled him as well, but he quickly regained his composure.

"Draco Malfoy," He told her taking her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she replied.

"Pleasure's all mine," his voice was cocky, "Oh, and this is Crabb and Goyle," he said motioning to his friends.

Janie simply smiled and nodded her greeting. Apparently all she was interested in was Malfoy.

"She's probably just as stuck up as him," Hermione grunted. "It's sickening."

"So Draco," Janie purred, "you wouldn't happen to be related to Lucius Malfoy would you?"

"Actually he's my father," Draco told her.

Janie smiled again, and it radiated throughout the bus.

"Really? That's great. Do you think you could do me a favor?" she asked him.

"Depends on the favor and what I get out of it."

I heard your father is on the board of the Hogwarts Advisors, and I wanted to speak with either an advisor or Professor Dumbledore. Do you think your father could arrange it?" she explained.

"No he couldn't, but I could." The words did not come from Malfoy, instead

they came from Ron. He was always so impulsive when he was around girls. Never thinking before he spoke. Harry saw the shock register on Ron's face realizing what he had just said. Harry laughed.

"And you are?" Janie asked Ron.

"Um...I'm...I'm..." Ron stuttered out.

"He's Ron Weasly and this is Hermione, Ginny, Fred, and George," Harry answered for Ron. This girl, Janie, did not phase him the same way she did the others. Harry just felt that she was a challenge.

"And you?" she asked Harry.

"Harry and you?"

"Janie Mckailey," she said, "can your friend really help me?" Janie tilted her head implying that she believed what Ron had said was a lie.

"I don't know. It depends on **why** you want to see Professor Dumbledore," Harry told her. It angered him how she thought Ron had lied. She didn't even know Ron.

"And why would that be any of your business?" she asked Harry. He could tell that she was not about to tell anyone why she wanted to see Dumbledore. It was a private reason, apparently. And that fact only made Harry want to know the reason even more.

"You're the one who wants to see him," Harry simply answered.

"What makes you think you can arrange a meeting between him and me? Janie challenged.

"What makes you think I can't." A challenge for a challenge.

"Oh right. How could I possible know that? I bet you can't arrange a meeting and that is why you are playing this little game." Just another challenge. It didn't make Harry any happier that Malfoy was sitting behind Janie smirking. Apparently liking the way Janie was talking to Harry.

Your right, I can't," Harry said causing Janie to smile, "but they can." He gesture to the members of the order that sat near them. By the look on the adult's faces they were listening to the conversation that was going on. "Janie," Harry continued, "this is Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphodora Tonks, Molly Weasly, and Arthur Weasly." Janie looked at Harry like he was an idiot. But, then turned to the adults and greeted them with a warm hello.


	3. Chapter 3 Janie

Janie

- - - - - - - - - -

After waking up that morning, Cal and James suggested they go to Diagon Ally to begin their search for Janie's father. There, they might be able yo find someone who went to Hogwarts with her mother, or someone who knew someone that went to Hogwarts with her mother. Though they hoped the found the first person. So they has boarded the Knight Bus to go to Diagon Ally. Not long after they had got on the Knight Bus, a large group of people had gotten on. They were going to Diagon Ally as well. At the next stop, three boys got on. They were loud and Janie and her friends heard everything they said. Malfoy was the blonde's name.

"Hey Janes, isn't Malfoy the name of one of the advisors on the Hogwarts board?" James asked. Janie looked at a piece of paper that she pulled from her pocket.

"Yeah, Lucius Malfoy," she answered.

"Go see if that kid knows him," Cal told Janie. Janie got up and walked towards the group of boys. She introduced herself and started a conversation. He was related to who they were looking for. She asked him if he could pull connections, so that she could talk to the advisor or the headmaster of Hogwarts himself. But it was not the blonde headed boy that answered. It was a red headed boy sitting a few seats down.

When she asked that boy his name, it was his friend who answered. She heard lots of names following the red headed boy's name and then a lot of questions challenging her own questions. Couldn't this annoying guy just give her a straight answer? Or did he enjoy toying with her?

"Janie this is Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Nymphodora Tonks, Molly Weasly, and Author Weasly." Janie was busy trying to figure out the guy's game that she totally missed the introduction he had just given her. When the realization of the names hit her she regained her composure and turned to the group of adults,

"Hello," she greeted them warmly. Unlike the cold voice she had been using with the boy in front of her. They all said hello in response.

"Are you going to ask them?" the boy asked her.

Janie was so confused. When had she lost the trail of the conversation?

"What?" she snapped at the boy. He grinned. She wanted to slap him.

"You wanted to meet Albus Dumbledore, they can help you. But you probably need to ask them first," he said slowly, talking to her as if she was stupid. Now she really wanted to slap him.

"Just forget we ever met," she told him. Standing up she made her way towards James and Cal.

"Janie," he called after her, a teasing tone in his word.

"What!" she snapped spinning around.

"Why do you want to meet Professor Dumbledore so much?" he asked her.

She didn't want to tell him the total truth, yet she wanted to answer his question.

"For your information I was going to ask him what he knew about a woman named Lilian Potter. I was named after her, yet I have no idea who she is," she turned around again and walked back towards James and Cal.

"Find anything out?" James asked her.

"No, but that guy up there is a real jackass," she told them.

"Which one?" Cal asked.

"I think that she meant me," the boy she had been talking to with said as he sat down next to her.

'_What does he want now?'_ she thought helplessly.


	4. Chapter 4 Harry

Harry

- - - - - - - - - -

'_She's pretty cute when she is angry or annoyed,'_ Harry thought. So he figured he would just keep pushing buttons. Eventually she had enough and got up to leave.

"Janie," he called after her. The way she turned around on her heels and snapped "What!" he knew that she was pissed.

"Why do you want to meet Professor Dumbledore so much?" he asked her. Harry, for some odd reason, was interested in the fact that she wanted to meet Professor Dumbledore, but he has no idea why she wanted to meet him.

"For your information I was going to ask him what he knew about a woman named Lilian Potter. I was named after her, yet I have no idea who she is." Janie turned and left. This time though he let her leave without calling her. Why did she want to know about **his** mother? Everyone, except Lupin, was staring at him.

Harry had no idea what to say so just sat there, waiting for someone else to break the silence.

"McKailey! That's were I recognized the name. She's Karen's daughter," Lupin exclaimed to no one, but himself.

Harry got his thoughts back in line. _'Just because I let her walk away, doesn't mean that our conversation is over,'_ Harry thought as he stood up.

"Harry, you shouldn't -" Hermione started, but Harry had already walked off.

"No, but that guy is a real jackass," Harry heard Janie say as he walked up behind her.

"Which one?" one of the guys sitting next to her asked

"I think she meant me," harry said as he sat down next to Janie. Janie dropped her head back on to the seat, letting out a long sigh.

"What do you want now?" she asked him.

"Your **full** name," he told her.

"Why?" he just stared at her in response.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked him.

"Answer my question first," he told her. His voice void of emotion.

"Janie Lilian McKailey," she said quietly, "and yours?"

"Harry Potter," he stuck out his hand for Janie to shake. She looked at him intensely before placing her small, delicate hand in his. If her hand looked delicate, her grip wasn't.

"Are you related to her?" she asked him.

Harry nodded. "She was my mother."

"You can't help me," she stated. Harry gave her a questioning look.

"You probably don't even remember her."

Once again Harry nodded. Then added defensively, "What do you want to know about her anyways and why?" It was another challenge.

Janie apparently heard the challenge in his voice, "Why should I tell you?"

"You don't you don't get the answers you want," he said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"I wasn't planning on asking you, so what does it matter?" she replied.

"So, if I asked Professor Dumbledore or any others who knew my mom not to answer your questions, they probably wouldn't," he gave her another challenge.

Janie let out an exasperated sigh.

"If you must know, I am looking for someone that Lilian Potter knew. I don't know his name or where he is. So I figured if I learned more about her, then he would come up some where. I know that they were friends and I know that they went to school together."

Harry shrugged. "She basically had four guy friends in school: my dad, Sirius Black, Peter Petigrew, and Remus Lupin. Who you've already met."

"Huh?" she looked confused.

"He's over there," Harry pointed to Lupin, who was wearing a grey cloak.

" I think I'll talk to him then," she stated as she got up. Harry grabbed her wrist.

"What!" she asked.

"You told me what, but you haven't told me why," Harry told her. Janie pulled, but Harry just tightened his grip.

"Let go, " she commanded. But Harry didn't listen.

"Why?" he asked again.

"I don't have to tell you anything," she one again tried to pull herself free, but to no avail.

"James," she said quietly. When the word left her lips both of the guys she was with stood.

"Janes?" one of them asked Janie.

"Could you just let me go?" she asked harry. This time he did. Then he pushed past her returning to his own group. She had felt threatened by him, he knew that, because neither of the two guys had moved until she called them. Apparently this was her situation.

Harry sat down next to Ron again.

"She get her guy friends to chase you off?" malfoy taunted harry.

Harry ignored him turning to face Lupin.

"What do you know about her?" Harry asked.

"Absolutely nothing, I didn't even know that Karen had a second daughter," Lupin responded.

"What do you know about her family?" Harry tried a different question.

"Her mom's name is Karen. Maybe three years or so before your parents got married Karen married a muggle named John McKailey. They has a daughter named Sarah. Then when Sarah was two the decided to move to France. So John went ahead to France to set to a home and to get a job. It took him about a year, then Karen and Sarah moved yo France. We never saw them again," Lupin explained.

"Do you know why she was named after my mom?" Harry asked. If Janie wasn't going to tell him anything, he had to get the information somehow.

"She probably was named after Lilian, because Lilian and Karen were the best of friends. They became friends in their first year of Hogwarts. They were really close," Lupin continued, " anymore questions?"

"No, he doesn't have anymore questions," Janie stated walking up. She turned to Harry. "I can't ask questions about your family, but you can ask questions about my family?"

"May I sit with you?" she asked Ron. He slid over allowing her to sit down.

"Are you Remus Lupin?" she asked Lupin. Lupin nodded in response.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions, Mr. Lupin?" her voice was sweet and Harry watched her in amazement. She could be so cold and rude to him, but then turn around and ask his friends things with sugar in her voice.

"What do you want to know?" Lupin asked Janie.

"I want to know more about the year my mom spent here while my dad was in France."

"Like what?" he asked.

"So what is your dad like?" Harry interrupted. Janie was like an open book to him. She was easy to read and quick to anger. He could tell by the way she had said 'dad' that she didn't like hers and he wanted to know why.

"Excuse me?" Janie asked him.

"Well Lupin knew a lot about your mom, but really didn't say anything about your dad. Well except that he's a muggle and that his name is John."

Janie huffed.

"Are you always like this?" she asked him. At that point the Knight Bus stopped and everyone stood up.

"Well this is our stop," Harry told her, "Bye." he walked off the bus after his friends. Janie followed and along with her came her friends and Malfoy and his friends.

"If you are going to follow us, you might as well tell me about your father. What's he like? Where's he from? What does he look like?"

"Would you just stop!" she yelled at him.

"Is something bothering you?" Harry asked. He saw one of the guys Janie was with shake his head. Janie ignored him.

"If you really must know, I don't know the answers to any of those questions, because I don't know who my father is," she snapped.

"I thought -" Harry began.

"Well you thought wrong, John McKailey is not my father," Janie interrupted. She then turned on her heels and walked inside the Leaky Cauldron, leaving everyone else behind.

As they all stood there looking after the upset girl, Harry couldn't help but feel confused. Then the solution hit him.

"She's looking for her biological father, isn't she?" Harry asked Janie's two friends. They nodded, then walked away to catch up with Janie.

"I think we need to go see Albus, Molly. I'll take Harry, Hermione, Ron and Tonks with me to see him," Lupin said. Mrs. Weasly just nodded.


	5. Chapter 5 Janie

Janie

- - - - - - - - - -

Janie walked to the bar in the Leaky Cauldron and sat down. She needed to think. Ever since she had met Harry, he had been pushing her over the edge. If she ever talked to him again, she would make sure that it was him who was pushed over the edge and that she was calm and collected.

"Great, now what am I going to do?" she asked herself a loud.

"You could start by eating something," Cal told her as he sat down next to her.

"And then you could call Sarah and get an update," James suggested sitting on the other side of her.

"I meant about Hogwarts," Janie told them a smile tugging at her lips. She loved that they tried to make her feel better.

"Janie?" she heard her name called. Looking around she saw the man in the grey cloak. His name was Remus Lupin.

"Yes," she called. James and Cal looked at her. Then cal made a funny face. In the midst of all the seriousness that was going on, Janie laughed. By the time she was done laughing, the man in the grey cloak reached her.

"Janie I would like you - " Lupin paused looking at the two guys sitting on either side of her.

"James and Cal," Janie told him gesturing to each of her friends.

"Right. Janie, I would like you, James, and Cal to accompany me Hogwarts to talk to Albus."

"Really?" Janie was shocked. Lupin nodded.

"Tom?" Lupin asked turning to the bartender, "Could we borrow your fireplace?" Tom nodded.

"Right." Lupin stated. He turned back to Janie and her friends, "Wait right here I'll be back." Then he turned around and made for the door.

When he came back in the whole group that was on the Knight bus was with him. But everyone excluding lupin, a woman with bubble gum pink hair, the redheaded boy, the brunette girl, and Harry kept walking.

'_Great,'_ Janie thought, _'just what I need. To spend more time with Harry.'_

"Janie, James, Cal this is Nymphodora Tonks, Ron Weasly, Hermione Granger, and I believe you already know Harry."

They all made their greetings then walked to the fireplace. Lupin pulled out a small bag of floo powder.

"If everyone would take a small pinch," Lupin said gesturing to the bag in his hand. After everyone had got a pinch of the powder Lupin turned to Tonks. "Tonks, you first."

Tonks walked forward into the flames of the fire. "Hogwarts," she called as she threw the powder into the fire. She was gone.

"Hermione your next. Then Ron, James, Cal, Janie, and Harry in that order," Lupin told them. And one by one they went into the flames.

When Janie stepped out of the fireplace she was in a classroom. Also in the classroom were Tonks, who was talking to a very strict looking woman, Hermione, Ron, James, and Cal.

"Where are we?" Janie asked Hermione.

"Professor McGonagall's classroom at Hogwarts," Hermione answered. Just then Harry stepped out of the fireplace, following him was Lupin.

"Remus, Tonks told me that this visit was your idea," Professor McGonagall stated.

"It was," he replied.

"And who might I ask are these young people?" she inquired.

"This is Janie, Cal, and James. Where is Albus?" Lupin asked.

"I am right here," a man with a long nose and white beard said as he walked into the room. "Let us converse in the privacy of Professor McGonagall's office. I wish to ask you some questions Remus."

"Of course," Remus answered. Then Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, Lupin, and Tonks walked through a door off of the classroom.


	6. Chapter 6 Lupin

Lupin

- - - - - - - - - -

When Lupin heard that Janie was looking for his biological father, he froze. He automatically had known who her father was. That was why she looked so familiar. Janie didn't look like her mother, she looked like her father. When finding this out, he knew that they had to talk to Albus. So they went to Hogwarts. And here they were now in Minerva's office.

"May I ask why you are here and who those three young teenagers are, Remus?" Albus asked Lupin.

"Do you remember the last Order meeting we had and the new prophecy we had talked about?" he questioned the three members standing in front of him. They all nodded.

"Yeah, the prophecy said that a woman would come along with relation to both good and evil. She will be powerful helping tip the balance depending on her choice. That she would help either Harry or Voldermort the original prophecy," Tonks recounted.

"Right," Lupin responded, "and I think that Janie might be the woman that the prophecy is talking about."

"What? Remus, that young lady is just a child. She can't possibly be the **woman** from the prophecy," Professor McGonagall argued.

"Besides," Tonks added, "she has no relations on either side. Her family is in France."

"Her father-," Lupin started.

"She doesn't even know who her father is. Unless..." Tonks trailed off.

"Unless I know who her father is," Lupin finished for her. Tonks nodded.

"Albus, do you remember Karen?" Lupin asked the older man.

"Sirius," Albus murmured. Lupin nodded.

"Yes, Sirius has to be her father. Janie's the right age, she looks like him, she acts like him, and Janie said her biological father was a friend of Lilian's. Also, if she is the woman from the prophecy, then her relations would be Sirius, Tonks, and Bellatrix," Lupin explained.

"Have you told her any of this?" Albus asked him.

"No."

"Then why did she come to Hogwarts with you?" Albus questioned.

"She wanted to talk to yo. That was how we met her. She was asking about you on the night bus," Lupin answered.

"Well, then I'll have a talk with her," Albus stated as he walked towards the door.


	7. Chapter 7 Harry

Harry

- - - - - - - - - -

Harry had come out of the fireplace and into his Transfiguration classroom. Everyone but Lupin was already in the room. Lupin came out of the fireplace after him. Then Dumbledore came into the room and then all the adults enter the office adjoining the classroom.

"They never let us hear what their talking about," Ron exclaimed.

"Oh, come off it Ron. It probably has something to do with the Order," Hermione responded.

"Order?" asked Cal.

"Don't ask," Harry told him, "you wouldn't get many answers. It's a secret organization."

"Oh," Cal replied.

"Are you sure that's why we won't get any answers. Or is it because you don't answer any of our questions," Janie stated.

"No, you're wrong. I just don't answer any of **your** questions," Harry responded nonchalantly while he grinned.

"Are you always a jerk?" she asked him. Harry could tell that she was once again angered, but was trying to hide it.

"Are you always so..." Harry started.

He could tell that she was trying not to respond. But to no avail.

"Am I always so what?" Janie snapped.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" he asked her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do." She looked mad.

"Sorry, if you remember correctly, I don't answer your questions," he was having fun pissing her off.

"Oh, that's right," Janie's voice was dripping sarcasm. "Besides, you probably don't even have an intelligent answer." Her voice was smug and that pissed **him** off.

"Except that your uptight, crabby, rude, and childish?" Harry responded.

"Me, childish? I believe that you are the one who has been playing all these childish games," Janie challenged.

"I'm not the one who can't control my temper of throws fits," he challenged her back.

"Whatever! If I act childish, then you must act like a baby. I'm ten time more mature than you are!" Janie yelled.

"Sure. If you were you wouldn't be yelling," he yelled back at her.

"Do you know how stupid you sound?" Janie asked Harry.

"At least I don't sound **and** look stupid," harry told her.

They were now less than six inches apart screaming at each other.

"Excuse me?" she asked shoving him away from her.

"I said you look **and** sound stupid," he answered. This time when she went to shove him, he grabbed her wrists in a hurtful grip.

"Let Go!"

"No! You'll just hit me again." Janie tried to pull free, but he was too strong. As they struggled the door to the office opened.

Albus Dumbledore stood in the doorway watching them. The two teens didn't notcie.

"Jerk!" Janie yelled.

"Brat!" Harry responded. Both of them were still struggling. Janie trying to pull free of his grip and harry trying to hold on.

"Baby," Janie insulted.

"Drama Queen," harry insulted back.

"Enough!" the voice cut through their struggle and the two teen froze. This time centimeters away from each other. "Harry would you please release Ms. McKailey," Dumbledore continued. Harry let go. Janie straightened herself out.

"If you would," Dumbledore said gesturing towards the door, "I would like to speak to you privately Ms. McKailey. Janie started towards the door, but when she reached it Professor Dumbledore held up his hand and allowed Lupin and professor McGonagall to exit.

"Mr. Potter seeing as you two have already become so close, I would like you to join us," Professor Dumbledore stated.

"But-," Janie began, though stopped when once again Professor Dumbledore raised his hand.

"If you did not want him to participate in this conversation, you should not have argued with him. In my own way this is your punishment," Dumbledore told her, then let her walk into the office.

"Harry," he called waiting.

Harry sighed then walked into the office, Professor Dumbledore shutting the door behind them.

Dumbledore pulled out his wand and conjured three chairs. Two facing the third.

"Have a seat," he instructed the two teenagers. Harry sat as did Janie. Harry glanced over at her. She looked uncomfortable and was fidgeting. Harry wondered why she was so uncomfortable.

"Son Ms. Mckailey, why is it you wanted to talk to me?" Dumbledore asked Janie. Harry watched as Janie moved in her chair and began to twist a piece of her silky black hair around a finger. Like this she was beautiful, no longer a challenge.

"Um...I," she paused. To Harry it seemed as if she was deflated. As if all her confidence had left her.

"Take your time," Dumbledore said softly.

"I wanted to ask you if it was possible for me to transfer from Beaxbatons to Hogwarts," Janie said. Harry thought a moment. Had there ever been any transfer students at Hogwarts?

"It is possible, but difficult. What is your reasoning?" Dumbledore inquired.

"I'm looking for my biological father and the only clues I have are 1.) He lives in England. 2.) He was a student at Hogwarts. And 3.) He was a friend of Lilian Potter's," she explained.

"And your mother? Does she approve of you transferring to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore inquired further.

Janie did not answer that time. Harry watched as she sat there looking so lost.

"Ms. McKailey?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. Her and the man I thought was my father were planning on taking me out of Beaxbatons anyways," Janie told Dumbledore quietly.

"Why?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Because, he wanted to. He said that I was too rebellious and learning magic was making it worse."

"Do you think Janie is too rebellious?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

Caught off guard by the question directed at him Harry paused.

"She's a little rebellious, but I don't know about magic affecting how rebellious she is. It usually is just a natural trait," Harry answered.

"Exactly," Dumbledore agreed, "Ms. McKailey, do your parents even know where you are?"

"No. I sort of ran away on my sister's suggestion. So they know I am alright. But I would rather them not now where I am at all. Even if I do attend Hogwarts," she stated.

"Why?" Dumbledore asked, "If you wish me to keep your residence secret, I must have a reasonable explanation."

Janie glanced over at Harry. He could tell from her expression that whatever the "reasonable" explanation was she didn't want him to know.

Dumbledore shook his head, "He stays, Janie," he whispered softly.

Janie nodded, tears forming in her eyes, but they did not fall. "He abuses me."

Even though her words were simple, they affected Harry more than Janie would ever know. Her words were filled with so much pain, sorrow, and guilt. Harry wanted to know more, to dig deeper into her past. But Janie closed her eyes and when she opened them her face was masked. Hiding all emotion that was there. Janie's challenging atmosphere was back.

"Okay, I'll make arrangements for you to transfer to Hogwarts. But I have some rules for you. I will not release information of your where abouts, though if I give you that respect I am responsible for your safety. So I will find somewhere for you to stay for the rest of the summer." Janie was going to interrupt, but Dumbledore held up his hand. "Now, we need to find out what house to place you in. If you two would follow me to my office." He stood leading them out of the room.

When they walked into the classroom, everyone was seated, laughing and having a good time. They all froze at the sight of the three.

"If all of you would kindly continue to wait. I need to speak to Janie and Harry in my office," Dumbledore stated. They then walked to the statue that hid Professor Dumbledore's office. Dumbledore spoke the password and they walked up the spiraling stairs to the office. When they walked in Phawkes greeted them. He was majestic as ever. After pecking Dumbledore affectionately, he flew over to Janie landing beside her. To Harry it seemed as Phawkes automatically liked her.

"What a beautiful Phoenix!" SHE EXCLAIMED.

"His name is Phawkes," Harry told her. He remembered how the bird had saved him in his second year.

"Hello," Janie said to Phawkes. "I'm Janie." Phawkes gently nipped Janie's hand in greeting.

"Ms. McKailey it is now time to determine what house to put you in. If you would please take a seat," dumbledore said motioning to a stool. When Janie had sat down, he placed the sorting hat on her head. Janie sat there for a long time, then finally the hat shouted one word "Gryfinndor!"

Janie looked pleased when she stood up.

"Now, Ms. McKailey we will discuss your housing for the rest of the summer. I think that I'll have you accompany Remus and Harry back to the Order," Professor Dumbledore stated.

Harry was surprised. The Order was a **secret** organization. Besides, Sirius was there. Could she be trusted with that secret?

"Okay." Janie replied.

"Janie now here are the rules I mentioned earlier:

1.) The order is a secret, you will learn who you can talk about it with and who you can't.

2.) Inside the Order is a special member, he is also a secret.

3.) I want you to listen to the adults there.

You will learn any additional rules when you get there." Dumbledore paused and handed her a slip of paper. Harry could only guess that the address to the Order was on it.

"Let us return to out friends," Dumbledore said as he took the slip of paper back.

All three of them walked back to the classroom in silence.

"Hey J," Cal greeted Janie as she walked into the room.

"Hi Cal," Janie went to sit next to him. Dumbledore followed her.

"Hello. I am Albus Dumbledore," Dumbledore greeted holding his hand out to Cal.

"I'm Cal and this is James," Cal responded taking hold of Dumbledore's hand.

"Your friend Janie will be staying at the Order until the semester at Hogwarts begins, You are welcome to join the Order yourselves if you are 17 or older." Dumbledore told the two young men. They glanced at one another, apparently considering the idea.

"Sure, we're in," James spoke up.

"Okay. If you two would follow me. Janie, Remus and the others will take you to where you will be staying. I will see you soon,' Dumbledore said in farewell as he headed for the door.

"Remus, I'll call a meeting for tonight. In the meantime reveal no information to anyone," Dumbledore added. The door shut behind him.

"Well let's get going, shall we?" Lupin stated while walking to the fireplace and pulling out his floo powder. "I'll see you tonight Minerva," Lupin parted.

"Laters Tonks added.

Then one by one Harry, Janie, Ron, Hermione, Tonks, and Lupin went into the fire.


	8. Chapter 8 Dumbledore

Dumbledore

- - - - - - - - - -

Dumbledore led the two men down the halls and to his office. After leading them inside and offering then seats and drinks he began:

"So any questions?" he asked.

"Where is Janie going?" James replied.

"Ah. A very good question. She is taking up residence at the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix," Dumbledore answered.

"What exactly is the Order?" Cal asked next.

"Another good question. I am quite sure that you both have heard of Lord Voldermort," they nodded, "Well it is an organization I have constructed to resist him." Dumbledore told them.

"Right. We read in the papers that you believed that You-Know-Who was back, but the Ministry does not. What evidence do you have to support your claim?" James asked.

Dumbledore told them Harry's story of watching Voldermort being reborn.

"So are you in or are you out? We would love to have more members added to our Order," Dumbledore concluded.

"In," James said.

"In," Cal agreed.

"Good, there is a meeting tonight. Though I must warn you, no matter what is said at that meeting you are to reveal no information to anyone. Including Janie. To this you must swear and it will go for all meetings and information," Dumbledore explained.

They both swore. Dumbledore then revealed to them the time and place of the meeting and showed them out. He had a lot of thinking and organizing to do.

When James and Cal had left, Dumbledore contacted every member of the Order and told them of the newly arranged meeting.

After that he sat down at his desk, pulling out parchment and a quill. He started to write. It was a letter about Janie.

When he had found out about Janie and the possibility of her being the woman in the prophecy, he had become worried. Who would watch her? Protect her? But, then she had asked to become a Hogwarts student. That had solved all his problems concerning Janie. Well all of them except one. How was he going to tell Sirius that he had a 15 year old daughter that he never knew about? He looked down at the letter he had written.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Palmer,_

_I would very much like to talk to you about the matter of a family member. If you could make arrangements for a meeting, that would be great._

_Thank you very much,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

The letter was for Karen McKailey's parents, Janie's grandparents. They owned the Daily Prophet and hadn't seen their daughter since she moved to France. Dumbledore doubted they ever met Janie. He thought it would be good to arrange a meeting between the family members.

He wondered what all this change would do to the young girl who had sat in his office today.

Janie was rebellious, witty, and beautiful. Just like Sirius. He could tell that Janie had been abused, her expression had told the truth. He had also watched Harry. When he saw the expression Harry held, he knew Janie was the one from the prophecy.

He sent the letter off and sat at his desk. He had to come up with a way to tell Sirius about Janie and he only had to that evening's meeting.

- - - - - - - - - -


	9. Chapter 9 Janie

Janie

- - - - - - - - -

Janie came out of the fireplace coughing. When she looked around, she was standing in a kitchen, It was large and the same woman from earlier was standing at the stove. Mrs. Weasly was it?

"Oh good Tonks you're back,: she stated cheerfully, "I was just starting on an early dinner, because of the meeting tonight." As she spoke her eyes fell on Janie. "Oh dear..." she murmured to herself.

"Molly are they back yet?" called a man with black hair as he strolled into the kitchen. He looked familiar and Janie realized he was the man in the paper that had escaped from Askaban. So apparently, this was the man that Dumbledore meant for her to keep secret. His eyes fell to Janie and he froze.

"Who are you?" he asked her.

"Janie Mc-," she was cut off.

"Janie why don't I show you upstairs, where you will be saying until Albus makes other arrangements," Lupin interrupted pushing her towards the door.

"Remus," Mrs. Weasly called, "Aren't you going to properly introduce everyone. I mean she is staying here."

Lupin shook his head, "Just prepare for the meeting Molly."

Lupin led Janie to up the stairs and down a hall. He stopped at a door and opened it.

"Here, this room is usually used by members who need to stay a night, but you can stay here," Lupin told Janie. She walked into the room with him.

"All of my stuff is at James' and Cal's house," she told Lupin.

"We'll get it. Why don't you stay up here till dinner. Get familiar with your room. I'm sure the others will stop by your room to get to know you," Lupin told her. She nodded. "Any questions?" he asked.

She shook her head. Right now all Janie wanted was to sit down. He left the room and she walked over to the bed, plopping herself down. As soon as she had closed her eyes there was a knock on the door.

"Yes?" she asked. The door opened and in walked a lot of people. Those people included: Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Harry. Janie sat up.

"Just got her and have already been demanded to stay upstairs? We all were," Fred said. "That's just how life at the Order is." Janie nodded. They all sat on the floor in a circle and Janie joined them.

"So tell us about yourself," George said to Janie.

"I'm sure you've already heard a lot of it," she replied glaring at Harry, who sat across from her. He shrugged.

"Actually, harry said he wouldn't tell us anything that happened and that if we wanted to know we had to ask you," Ginny said. Her statement surprised Janie. She figured he would tell them.

"Um. I'm going or was going into my fifth year at Beaxbatons, but I am transfering to Hogwarts. That was the reason I wanted to talk to Professor Dumbledore," she told them.

"Will you be in your fifth year at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked

"Hopefully," she answered.

"I thought you were trying to find out who you father was," Ron stated. Hermione elbowed him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Ron exclaimed.

"For being an insensitive idiot," Hermione told him.

"How did you guys know that I was looking for my father?" she asked looking at Harry. His eyes gave away nothing.

"When you went into the Leaky Cauldron Harry asked James and Cal if that was who you were looking for and they said yes," George said.

"Cool fellows, them two," Ron Stated.

So Harry had known that she was looking for her father before their conversation with Dumbledore.

"Why are you looking for your father?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, did he leave you and your mum?" Fred asked.

"Do you even know his name?" Hermione asked.

"Do you know what he looks like?" Ron asked.

"Did he go to Hogwarts?" George asked.

Janie had no idea how to answer these questions, and they didn't seem to stop.

"Do- ?" the next question was cut off.

"Back off!" Harry snapped. His expression still blank of emotion, but not his voice. "The topic of Janie's father is off limits and if you must have your answers here they are:

none of your business

no

no

no

yes

Now no more!" Harry finished.

Janie was relieved she didn't have to answer, but was annoyed Harry was taking control. It bothered her to have him know so much about her, yet her know so little about him.

"What makes you think you can close that topic?" she snapped at Harry. For a moment he looked shocked, but it didn't stay.

"I thought maybe you didn't want to answer those questions, excuse me for trying to help," he snapped back.

"I don't need your help," Janie exclaimed her voice raising.

"Yeah, cause you've gotten so far without my help huh?" Harry's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"I never asked you for help, you came barging in on my life on your own."

"I would rather not be involved," his voice was reaching a scream.

"Why don't you just grow up," she yelled back. The others just stared as the fight continued.

"Why don't you make me," Harry yelled back.

- - - - - - - - -


	10. Chapter 10 Molly

Molly

- - - - - - - - - -

Molly Weasly was surprised to see the young girl come out of the fireplace. But, before she could welcome her in anyways, Remus had swept her up the stairs.

When he came back down, Molly ordered the other six teenagers up the stairs as well. When they were gone she turned to Remus.

"Now what was that about?" she asked him. He had sat down at the table with Alastor, Tonks, Sirius, and Arthur.

"Just don't ask Molly," Remus told her in an exasperated voice.

"Who is she?" Sirius asked.

"All I know is that her name is Janie Mc-," Molly was interrupted.

"Enough!" Remus half shouted.

"What's with you?" Sirius asked his friend.

"No one is supposed to talk about her are they Remus? That's what Dumbledore meant that you were not to reveal any information to anyone," Tonks said.

Remus nodded. "We'll talk about her at the meeting and Dumbledore will be here for dinner, so no pressing Janie for information in the meantime," he told them.

Molly finished preparing supper and no one talked. They were all caught up in their own thoughts. But their thoughts were broken by Albus Dumbledore walking into the kitchen with Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape.

"Evening," Albus greeted. They all simply nodded in return. Their nods were followed by an awkward silence.

"I would rather not be involved," the yell cut through the air like a knife.

"Why don't you just grow up," another yell.

"Why don't you make me," Molly recognized the voice as Harry's.

"Now who would Harry be fighting with?" Molly asked. They all looked at each other.

The yells became muffed and they heard footsteps on the stairs. The voices them became clearer. Then so did the view of Harry and Janie.

"If going to Hogwarts means I have to deal with you, I'll rake my chances with my dad," the angry girl yelled at Harry.

"Oh yeah, because he treats you so much better," he yelled back. But then he froze as if he wanted to take it back.

"Janie..." he started, but didn't finish. They heard a large slap as she slapped him across the face.

"I hate you! You're such a jerk!" she turned away from him and Molly saw the tears in her eyes.

The adults stood dumbfounded. Harry and Janie had also not moved. Albus was the first to react. He walked towards the two teens.

"Harry...Janie you two **have** to stop fighting. This is the second time today I have caught you. Come on, come sit down, both of you." He put a hand on each of their shoulders and led them to the dinning table.

"Now, I want you to both apologize to one another," Albus told them.

"Yeah right."

"No way."

They both said this at the same time.

"Well at least that is one thing they agree on," Sirius joked. No one laughed.

"Fine, you remember my first punishment. It is now time for a second one," Albus said. "For the rest of the night," he took out his wand and taped Janie's right hand and Harry's left, "You will not leave each other's sides."

"What?!" they both exclaimed. They tried to their hands apart, but some invisible force held them together.

"You two shall learn to get along," Dumbledore told them. "Now Molly, when will dinner be ready?"

"It's ready now," she answered. Molly looked at the two teens, they looked about ready to kill each other.

"I'll call the kids," she said

- - - - - - - - - -


	11. Chapter 11 Harry

Harry

- - - - - - - - - -

Everyone sat around the table. At the two ends sat Mrs. Weasly and Sirius, on the left side sat Lupin, Tonks, Professor Dumbledore, Harry, Janie, Snape, and Professor McGonagall, on the right side sat Ron, Hermione, Ginny, George, Fred, Moody, and Mr. Weasly.

Harry could not believe he was stuck to Janie. Professor Dumbledore's punishment sucked. At the moment the adults were talking about some new magic thing, whatever it was it was boring. Harry reached to grab the bowel of potatoes.

"Ouch! Watch what your doing," Janie snapped at him. He had forgotten she was tied to that hand.

"Sorry,' he said sarcastically. Janie rolled her eyes.

"So Professor Dumbledore," Janie began, "Ginny asked me a very good question, but I didn't have an answer for it."

"Really, what was the question?" he responded.

"She asked if I was going to be in my fifth year at Hogwarts, but I wasn't sure," Janie responded.

"It depends. I want you to complete some tests to see if you are caught up to be in your fifth year. But that reminds me, I would like to formally introduce you to Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape. You will have both of them as teachers when the school semester starts," Dumbledore said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Janie Mc-," she was interrupted.

"Janie could you pass me the potatoes?" Lupin asked her.

"Oh, sure." She passed the potatoes down to Lupin.

"You know Remus," Sirius started, "That's the third time you've interrupted that **one** word. Why don't you want anyone to know this young lady's last name?"

"What are you talking about?" Lupin questioned.

"Yeah, Sirius, Lupin doesn't care. When he heard her last name, he realized Janie's mom was Harry's mom's best friend," Ron said. Lupin and Dumbledore shook their heads.

"Excuse me?" Sirius asked, looking at Lupin. He then looked at Janie, "What **is** your mother's name?"

Harry looked at Janie, she opened her mouth to answer, but was once again interrupted.

"Oh, speaking of mothers," Mrs. Weasly began, "Janie's arrival totally made me forget." She reached into her robes and pulled out a large and thick envelope. "This was in your vault Harry. We found it while getting some money for you for the year," she said handing him the envelope and a bag of money.

Everyone forgot Sirius' question and stared at the envelope.

"Open it," Hermione said. Harry nodded. He pulled the envelope open and spilled its contents on the table. There were many pieces of parchment and smaller envelopes.

"Harry, this one has your name on it," Janie said pointing to an envelope. Harry picked it up and sat it in his lap. He then picked up the folded piece of parchment next to him.

"It's for Lupin," he said aloud. Then handed it down to its owner. He picked up the next piece of parchment.

"Karen McKaily," he read. He handed the parchment to Janie.

"What?"

"She's your mother isn't she?" Harry explained. He picked up the next piece of parchment. But, because he was so absorbed in the contents of the envelope he had not seen Sirius' shock when Harry handed Janie Karen's parchment. "Sirius Black," Harry read the next name. The parchment was passed to Sirius.

The next parchment was picked up, "Peter Petegrew." Harry's voice filled with hatred and he went to tear the paper. Dumbledore stayed his hand and took the parchment from him.

There was one slip of parchment left and two envelopes. Harry picked up the parchment , this was the only one not folded.

He read aloud:

"_Everyone,_

_Tomorrow James, Harry, and I will go into hiding from the Dark Lord. Hopefully everything will turn out good and you will never see this folder. If it doesn't, I have no idea when you will find it. Inside is many different letters and even processions I want passed in to the persons name who is written on it._

_With all my love,_

_Lilian Potter"_

Harry slowly laid down the letter and picked dup one of the envelopes.

"This one is for my dad," he said. No one said anything so he reached for the last envelope, he read the name, "Janie Lilian McKaily." He was shocked, but handed the envelope to Janie. She slowly took it. Then everyone read their own letters.

This is what they contained:

(Harry's Letter)

_My Darling Harry,_

_Right now you are the cutest baby in the world. I don't know how old you will be when you see this or if you ever will, but I want you to know I love you very much. In this envelope I leave you my engagement and wedding rings. Give them to the girl you love with all of your heart. I love you so much!_

_Mother_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

(James' Letter, which Harry read)

_Darling,_

_I made you give me your wedding ring to keep in safe keeping. This is where I put it. That ring symbolizes my love for you. A love that will never die, even if I do. I love you so very much._

_Lilian_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

(Peter's Letter, which Dumbledore read)

_Peter,_

_You have been a great friend to me and I thank you. You were brave enough to become out secret keeper and help protect my son. Thank you so much . _

_Love always,_

_Lilian_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

(Lupin's Letter)

_Remus,_

_I love having you as a friend. You're kind and caring, and I am sorry if you feel anything against me for thinking you might be a spy for one minute, because I never meant it. We just though the less people who knew the better. Help take care of my family._

_Love always,_

_Lilian_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

(Janie's Letter)

_Dear Janie,_

_You probably have never met me, but I am your mother's closest friend. I really wanted to tell you two things:_

1_. In this envelope is a necklace with your's and your mother's birth stones. It was mine. There is a second necklace with mine and my son Harry's birth stones, this necklace was your mother's. They were are best friend symbols. Give the one I wore to your closest friend._

2. _John McKaily is not your father. Please trust me when I say this. I want you to know your real father for he is a wonderful man. But wait for him to find you._

_Love always,_

_Lilian_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

(Karen's Letter, which Janie read)

_Karen,_

_I know you wanted me to keep your secret forever, but if I die, he'll never know, because you will never tell him. So I had to tell him in my last letter. He can't go on forever never knowing he has a beautiful daughter. It's not fair to Sirius. I love you and I never meant to betray this secret. Please forgive me._

_Love always,_

_Lilian_

_- - - - - - - - - -_

(Sirius' Letter)

_Sirius,_

_I have something I need to tell you. It is about Karen. When Karen left for France, she was three months pregnant. She didn't want you to ever find out, because of her husband. But I couldn't die and not leave you the truth. About six weeks after Harry was born, Karen gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. __**Your**__ baby girl. She named her Janie Lilian. Sirius don't let that baby girl grow up with out you. __**You're**__ her father not John. Enclosed there are two pictures of Janie, one on the day she was born and another one of her at One. I am so sorry I kept this secret from you. Please forgive me. You were always a great and wonderful friend. I thank you._

_Lover always,_

_Lilian_

They all finished reading their letters around the same time.

"What!" Sirius exclaimed. Janie's looked like she was in shock. They both looked at one another.

"You're my..." Sirius mumbled. "Remus," Sirius stated more clearly, "did you ... how ... when?"

"I'm guessing that Lilian wrote what I thought she wrote," Lupin said.

"What? That he's my biological father?" Janie asked. The table gasped.

"I just found out today when I met her," Lupin admitted.

"When did you plan on saying something?" Sirius asked.

"Tonight,"Lupin told him.

"This is ridiculous, for- How old are you?" Sirius asked Janie.

"Fifteen," she replied.

"For fifteen years, Karen kept a **child** secret from me," Sirius stood and walked towards the door. At that time Janie's cell phone rang. Many of the people sitting around the table jumped. Harry watched as Janie pulled out her cell phone and looked at the caller ID. He could read it, it said 'HOME'. Janie just stared at it. So Harry took the cell phone and flipped it open.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Who the hell are you and where is Janie!?" the man on the other end answered. His voice was loud enough that practically the whole table could hear it. Janie flinched. Harry could read the fear in her eyes.

"Who's this?" Harry asked, though he already knew who it was by Janie's reaction.

"John McKaily, her father," the man snapped. "Where is Janie?"

"John stop," Harry heard a woman's voice, "let me talk to them."

"Hello," came a small voice over the phone. "I know Janie is near, can I please just speak with her. I haven't seen her all day and I'm worried."

Harry put his hand over the speaker part of the phone and looked at Janie. "I think it's your mother, she says she's worried. Do you want to talk to her?" Harry asked. Janie just stared at him, so he handed her the phone.

"I'm fine, just go away," Janie said softly.

"Janie..." Harry heard the woman begin, but Sirius snatched the phone away from Harry.

"How do you use it?" he asked.

"Just hold it to your face the way Harry was and talk," Hermione told him.

"Hello," Sirius tried. There was a pause and Sirius continues, "Karen, fifteen years and you felt you never had to mention her?" There was another pause as Sirius listened. "Yeah, it's me. Janie's fine, don't worry. Just go back to your family and I will take care of mine!"

Sirius handed the phone back to Harry, "Turn it off." Sirius then walked out of the room.

"No don't hang up," Harry heard a muffled plea. "Janie just please come home." Harry hung up the phone. He handed it back to Janie and could feel everyone looking at her. He knew she wanted to be alone. It was the same girl that had sat in Dumbledore's office that sat beside him now. Harry stood, then helped her to stand.

"Come on," he whispered in her ear as he pushed her out of the dinning room. He led Janie to her room

- - - - - - - - - - -


	12. Chapter 12 Sirius

Sirius

- - - - - - - - - -

Sirius walked into the master bedroom and Buckbeak chirped his greeting. Sirius was furious. He felt betrayed. He felt depressed. But overall he was confused. Today had been a complicated day. Starting with arguing with Molly, being left alone, meeting a new addition to the group, to finding out that "new" addition was **his** daughter. How could someone keep a secret like that. When Karen and him were together, he loved her. She was pretty, kind, and independent. She was always herself and he enjoyed that. They had spent an amazing year together. Then it was time for her to go back to her husband. Sirius had wanted Karen to stay, but she refused, saying she had a responsibility to him and her daughter, Sarah.

"Some responsibility," Sirius muttered. She had left knowing she was pregnant with his child, but didn't even feel the responsibility to tell him. Karen sure had changed. And Sirius hated the person she had become over the last fifteen years.

"How dare she!" he exclaimed, hitting the wall with his fist. He stood there awhile not knowing what to do. Then, there was a knock at the door.

"Yeah?" he called. Remus opened the door and walked in.

"How are you doing?" Remus asked.

"How do you think? I never thought Karen could do something like this," Sirius told his friend.

Remus did not answer right away. He just stared at Sirius. Sirius could tell from the look on his friend's face, that he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if he should.

"Just say it," Sirius sighed.

"The meeting is about to start. We should go," Remus stated, walking towards the door.

Sirius followed him, "Just say what you wanted to say."

"Fine. I was going to say, that you shouldn't make this about you and Karen," Sirius was going to interrupt, but Remus raised his hand. "You should focus on Janie. I've only known her for a few hours and already I've learned so much. Sirius, make this about you and her. Get to know your daughter. Now come on, we have to go."

Sirius followed Remus down to the dinning room and knew that Remus was right. He needed to get th know Janie. Janie was his daughter and he didn't plan on missing anymore of her life. But, confusion set back in. How was he going to get to know her?


	13. Chapter 13 Karen

Karen

- - - - - - - - - - -

Karen had woke up that morning feeling exhausted and stressed out from the night before. Fighting over Janie and the affair Karen had usually left her feeling this way. She drug herself out of bed and went downstairs to make breakfast. There was a note on the refrigerator when she reached the kitchen.

_Mom, Dad,_

_Went out to breakfast with Mark. See you later._

_Love, Sarah_

"Guess it's breakfast for three," Karen yawned to herself, turning on the stove.

After Karen had prepared breakfast she walked up the stairs to get John and Janie. She met John in the hallway. "Breakfast is ready, honey," she told him.

"Good." He walked away and down the stairs.

Karen walked over to her younger daughter's bedroom door. It was closed, so she knocked. There was no answer.

"Janie, darling, breakfast is ready," Karen called through the door. There was still no answer, so Karen opened the door. Janie was not inside and neither were any of Janie's personal belongings.

"Oh, no..." Karen whispered. Karen ran downstairs to where her husband sat at the table eating. "John, I think Janie's run away."

"Don't worry, she'll be back soon. That girl can't take care of anything, including herself. It's probably just a phase," he said in between bites. "Come on, sit down and eat."

Karen knew her husband was right. There was nothing to worry about. Janie probably just went to James' and Cal's house and would be back soon. But, deep down, Karen couldn't help but worry.

That day Karen went through her daily routine as usual, but she never stopped thinking of Janie. Why would Janie want to run away? She had a wonderful life. They loved her.

Later that evening when John had returned, Janie was still missing.

John, I'm worried about Janie," Karen told her husband.

He sighed, "Let's try her cell." John then picked up the telephone and dialed Janie's cell phone number. Karen watched as he waited for her to pick up.

"Who the hell are you and where's Janie?" she heard her husband yell into the phone. There was a pause and the John snapped, "John McKaily, her father. Where's Janie?" Karen couldn't take it anymore. She placed her hand on John's shoulder.

"Stop John, let me talk to them." He handed her the phone. "Hello," she said softly. "I know Janie is near, can I please just speak with her. I haven't seen her all day and I'm worried."

"I'm fine, just go away," something was bothering Janie. Karen could hear it in her voice and she wanted to know what it was.

"Janie..."she began.

"Hello," she heard a different male voice this time. It sounded so familiar.

"Yes," Karen answered.

"Karen, fifteen years and you felt you never had to mention her?" the male voice asked. Karen suddenly realized why the voice was so familiar. It belonged to Sirius Black. The man she had an affair with fifteen years ago.

"Oh, god, Sirius?" she whispered into the phone. She felt John stiffen beside her.

"Yeah, it's me. Janie's fine, don't worry. Just go back to your family and I will take care of mine."

She froze. She wasn't ready to talk to Sirius.

"Turn it off." She heard his voice. Even though she wasn't ready to talk to Sirius, she wasn't giving up on her daughter.

"No don't hang up," she pleaded, "Janie just come home." The line went dead. Karen panicked. What was she going to do? She had no idea where Sirius was living, so she couldn't go and take Janie back. She had lost her daughter.

"Is she with him?" John asked. Karen could see the fury in his eyes. She nodded.

"How did she find out/" John demanded.

"I don't know," Karen admitted. Tears filled her eyes.

"What are we going to do?" she asked her husband.

"I'll tell you what were going to do -"

"Mom. Da. I'm home," Sarah called walking into the kitchen where her parents were.

"Good evening. Did you have a nice day?" John asked Sarah.

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it honey," Karen asked her eldest daughter.

"Mark asked me to move in with him. So we're getting an apartment together," Sarah said quickly. John and Karen didn't argue. They knew there was no point.

"Okay." Karen had just lost both her daughters.

- - - - - - - - - -


	14. Chapter 14 Janie

Janie

- - - - - - - - - -

Janie sat on her bed. This was all too much. A new house, a new school, fighting with Harry, **plus**, finding her father. She didn't expect all of it to happen this fast. What if she had to go back? Her mom had found out where she was. That meant John knew where she was as well and she knew that he would come after her.

"Janie?" The word called her out of her thoughts. She turned to look at Harry, who was sitting next to her. He looked worried.

"Yeah?" she asked. Janie was actually happy that Harry had been there. He had taken care of the phone call and had led her upstairs. She wouldn't have been able to move without him. She was in a state of shock and she was fearful.

"Are you okay?" he asked her. She nodded, but she wasn't ans she could tell that he knew it.

"No," she said. She was so confused, scared, and worried.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I don't want to go back. I don't think I could stand going back. Not after I 'm free." Her voice was soft and she wasn't sure if he had heard her. She hated showing her weaknesses to other people, but she was magically bond to him. And after what had happened, she needed to show her weakness.

"You'll never have to go back," Harry reassured her. "You'll be at Hogwarts and here."

She nodded. "Do you think that he'll like me?" Janie didn't say who, but Harry knew.

"Yeah, he'll like you." His voice was sure and confident.

"How can you be so sure?" she questioned.

"Because you're so much like him. You're both smart, stubborn, rebellious, and independent. Besides, he already seems to like you."

"Anything else bothering you?" he asked her.

"Yeah, being tied to you," she laughed, pulling her right hand up which was connected to his left hand.

He laughed. "I see you're feeling better already."


	15. Chapter 15 Cal

Cal

- - - - - - - - - -

James and Cal were back at home.

"James, you sure it was a good idea to leave Janie?" Cal asked his friend.

"Yeah. She'll be fine. Besides, we can check on her tonight at the meeting."

Cal nodded. James was right Janie would be just fine. Cal helped James gather Janie's belongings then they hung out for a little while.

"Wonder what the meeting is about," Cal said.

"Most likely Janie," James suggested.

"Why do you think that?" Cal questioned James.

"Dumbledore didn't call the meeting till after he talked to Janie." James had a good point.

A little while later, when it was about time for the meeting, they grabbed Janie's bag and apparated to Number Twelve Grimland Place.

When they arrived, there were many people already there.

"How do we find Janie?" James asked.

"Look there's Fred and George, let's ask them," Cal said. They walked over to the two twins.

"Hey, you seen Janie?" James asked.

"Yeah, I'll show you where she is," George said turning around. He led them to the stairs.

"I think she's upset," George said.

"Why?" James asked.

"She found out who her biological father was then her parents called. She went up to her room and hasn't come out," George said.

While walking down the hall Lupin and a man with black hair came out in front of them.

"James. Cal. It's nice to see you again. This is a friend of mine, Sirius Black," Lupin said. "Sirius, this is James and Cal, they are friends of Janie."

"Oh, hello," Sirius said. Cal thought he seemed spaced out.

"Is Janie still in her room?" Lupin asked turning to George. The boy nodded.

"That is where we were going," George told him.

"Good. We'll go with you," Lupin replied.

"So James. Cal. How are Janie's moods?" Lupin asked.

"Difficult," they both said at the same time.

"George said she found out who her biological father was, and I'm guessing that's why your asking," Cal said.

"Yeah," Lupin replied.

"It'll probably be an extreme. Not only because of finding out, but because George also said that she got a call from John and Karen. That could put her in a bad mood as it is. Also, I think she's probably kind of overwhelmed. Don't worry though, we can usually always make her feel better," James stated.

"An extreme?" George asked.

Cal nodded. "Janie's emotional, when she feels she feels all the way. Add that to the fact that she's a girl and you can get a complicated mess. But, that's what also makes her fun to be around."

They came to Janie's door and stopped.

"Who wants to knock?" George asked. They all looked at one another.

"I'll knock," Lupin stated. He rose his hand and knocked on the door.

"Yeah," Janie called.

"May we come in/" Lupin asked.

"Sure." Lupin opened the door and all five of them walked in.

"Cal! James!" Janie exclaimed when they had come into the room. "What are you doing here?"

"We came for the meeting and we brought you your stuff," James said sitting her bag on the floor.

"O. Right." She looked confused. Janie glanced away from them as if she were thinking or waiting for them to speak.

"So, we heard you found out who your father is," Cal tried. Janie's head snapped back towards them. After staring intensely at him she nodded her head.

"That's great Janie. Who is he?" James responded knowing that she was reluctant to talk without specific reason.

"Him," Janie said. She looked up her eyes catching Sirius'. Cal wondered how he missed the similarities. They had the same hair, eyes, and facial features.

"The meeting is starting," said a voice from the door. They turned around.

"James. Cal. This is Severus Snape," Lupin introduced the man standing in the door way.

- - - - - - - - - -


	16. Chapter 16 James

James

- - - - - - - - - -

"Hello," James greeted the man. He nodded.

"Come on. The meeting is about to begin," Snape said again. He then turned away, walking back down the hallway.

"Doesn't seem too friendly," Cal said. James nodded, while Harry, Lupin, and Sirius laughed.

"What's so funny?" Janie asked.

"Nothing," Harry commented. James knew she was about to start another argument, so he cut in.

"We should get going. See you later Janes," he walked over to her and kissed her on the cheek. Cal did the same.

"Later," Janie said as they walked out.

James and Cal walked back the way they had come. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, Dumbledore was standing there.

"Come on. Come on. We have things to discuss," he said leading them into the kitchen. After they had sat down, Sirius and Lupin entered.

"Good, that's everyone," Dumbledore announced. He walked over to the door and tapped it with his wand. "Make sure we have no eavesdroppers."

A man stood up and started to call out names, which the members answered to. When he was done he turned to Cal and James, "Great! New members. Can I get your names?"

"James Larson," James replied. The man wrote his name down.

"Cal Farly," Cal said and the man in return wrote his name down.

"Good...good..." the man muttered.

"Let's get down to business," Dumbledore stated rising from his seat, "can anyone recap what our last meeting was about?"

"I will," Tonks piped up. "You told us about a new prophecy found. One that mentioned a girl with relations to both good and evil. A girl that will help tip the balance between the two. And then we went over our jobs for the next month."

"Exactly," Dumbledore praised. "And we believe that we have found that girl."

An uproar of voices flooded out anything Dumbledore was going to say next. There were excited whispers all around. Sirius looked grim. And that didn't help James feel any better. He had a feeling he knew who the "girl" was. He wasn't happy about it either.

'Quiet people," Dumbledore demanded loudly, "We have much to discuss, so let's get down to business." Everyone quieted down. "First thing is what we should do about the young girl. Any suggestions?"

"Who is she?" A member asked.

"Ah. A good question." Dumbledore stated. He did not say anything further.

"Are you going to answer?" Snape asked him.

"I shall let Remus answer any further questions, since he is the one who found her," Dumbledore stated sitting down. They all looked towards Remus, who didn't look happy about being put on the spot.

"Her name is Janie McKaily," Remus said after a few moments of silence.

"Who is she related to on either side?" another member asked. James watched as Remus looked to Sirius and Sirius nodded.

"She is Bellatrix Lestrange's second cousin and Sirius' daughter."

"No," someone gasped. They all once again started whispering. Asking each other questions like:

What did she look like?

Had anyone met her?

Was she good or evil?

How old was she?

Dumbledore suddenly stood up. "Now that you all know a little bit about Janie, what should we do?"

"Albus, I think we might need more information to decide that," a member said.

"Very well. But seeing as I have just met her, why don't we ask someone who knows her better. Cal? James? Could you give us some information on Janie?" Dumbledore addressed them.

"What do you want to know?" Cal asked.

"Everything you can tell us," Dumbledore replied.

"Janie is fifteen and she grew up in a small neighborhood in France. She has one older sister, by the name of Sarah," Cal said.

"Janie's very talented. She can master any spell of incantation almost instantly. She is the top of her class at Beaxbatons and is in her fifth year. Her favorite subject is potions," James continued.

"She's stubborn, rebellious, active, brilliant, kind, and many other things. She loves to sing and have fun," Cal finished, a smile on his face.

"She sounds a lot like her father," Molly commented. Many of the members nodded.

"What are we going to do with **another** Sirius," Arthur joked.

A laugh went around the table. "Anything else you wnat to know?" James asked them. He could tell they all had many comments and questions, but they had no chance to ask.

"No, that's good," Dumbledore answered. "Now back to the topic of what. Any suggestions?"

"Well, she's in magic school, so I think she should stay there," a member suggested.

"But then we can't keep an eye on her. She needs to be protected," someone responded.

"She will be attending Hogwarts this next semester. She herself asked for the transfer," Dumbledore announced.

"Albus, what other actions have you completed since you met Janie?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"I have placed her in a house, your house Minerva to be exact, and I have written a letter to her grandparents so she might meet them. Though I did not want them to know of the prophecy. No one outside of this room shall know of the prophecy."

"What about Janie?" Cal asked.

"Especially not Janie or any of the other teenagers that are currently upstairs," Dumbledore answered.

"Why shouldn't Janie be allowed to know?" James questioned.

"Because, she is young and might accidently tell the wrong person. It might also scare her. I want her to be comfortable, but if you have reasons for wanting her to know you may share them."

"James shook his head. He knew the prophecy would scare her. Dumbledore was right, they shouldn't tell her. They talked some more about what to do and then they talked about guarding the door to the Department of Mysteries and the schedule of the guarding.

"Well, it's getting late. Let's end the meeting," Dumbledore announced.

"If you would like something to eat, we had plenty left over from dinner," Molly invited.

People started to get up and the doors were opened. Fred and George walked in followed by the rest of the group.

- - - - - - - - - -


	17. Chapter 17 Janie

Chapter 17 Janie

Harry and his friends had convinced Janie to come down stairs to wait for the meeting to end. When the doors finally opened Fred and George led the group in. Inside there were many people Janie did not recognize, but she knew a few of them.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Janie called out. He was talking to three men. Dumbledore motioned her and Harry over, since they were still bond together.

"Harry, Janie how nice of you to join us. Miss McKaily I would like you to meet Kingsley Shacklebot, Mundugous Fletcher, and you've already met Severus Snape, your potions teacher at Hogwarts," Dumbledore greeted.

"It's nice to meet you," Janie said to the two men she had just been introduced to. Harry mad a slight movement causing Janie's hand to move as well.

"Um. Professor could you?" Harry asked raising his bond hand and pulling Janie's.

Dumbledore smiled, "Oh, right. You two haven't been fighting have you?"

"Not since you bond us," Janie answered.

"Okay," Dumbledore replied as he waved his wand over their hands. The bond was broken.

"Thank you," Harry and Janie thanked simultaneously.

"You're welcome. Now must go and converse with some other guests. I shall see all of you later," Dumbledore nodded to the small group, then walked off.

Janie turned to the three men, "Do you like the order?" she asked them. Mundugous and Shacklebot nodded, their tongues tied.

"So, Janie how do you like the order so far?" Snape asked the girl.

"I don't know , I'm not a part of it. Dumbledore said you teach potions at Hogwarts, I can't wait. Potions is my favorite subject," she stated. Harry snorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Janie asked him.

"Nothing," Harry answered.

"No, I want to know," Janie demanded.

"Now Janie, Potter, you don't want the bond back do you?" Snape asked.

They shook their heads. "I'm going to go find Ron," Harry stated, walking off in search of his best friend. And as Janie stood there talking to Snape, she felt as if everyone was watching her, and they were. They all wondered how this young woman could help them win.


	18. Chapter 18 Elizabeth

Chapter 18 Elizabeth

Elizabeth palmer stood in the kitchen of her large home preparing dinner. Dinner for two. She was older and her only child, a daughter, was grown and already had a daughter of her own. Elizabeth sighed remembering her daughter and granddaughter. She had not seen them in fifteen long years. Sarah was only a toddler when Elizabeth last saw her granddaughter, now she would be a grown woman. Elizabeth finished preparing the evening meal and called her husband for dinner. As she did so an owl flew in through the window and landed between her and her husband, Thomas. This wasn't uncommon, as they ran a newspaper and had many friends. The owl stuck out its leg and Thomas untied the role of parchment from the owl's leg. The owl stood there apparently waiting for a reply. Elizabeth watched as Thomas read the letter, a look f confusion crossed his face. He finished reading the letter and handed it to his wife. This is what Elizabeth read:

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Palmer,

I would very much like to talk to you about the matter of a family member. If you could make arrangements for a meeting, that would be great!

Thank you very much,

Albus Dumbledore

Elizabeth gasped, "Thomas you don't think that Karen's been hurt, do you?" she asked her husband.

"We won't know until we go see Albus. When should we go?" Thomas responded.

"Tomorrow, if possible, " Elizabeth told him. She was worried. Albus believed that Voldermort was back. What if her daughter or granddaughter had been hurt? Thomas scratched something on the roll of parchment and tied it back to the owl's leg. The owl flew off and out the window.


	19. Chapter 19 Dumbledore

Chapter 19 Dumbledore

Dumbledore walked into his office, stroking Phawkes as he walked by. He walked towards his desk where a large owl was sitting, waiting with a roll of parchment tied to its leg. Dumbledore untied the parchment and read what the message held. It was the letter he had sent to Janie's grandparents. The reply read:

How about tomorrow morning at 9 a.m.?

Thomas Palmer

Dumbledore thought this was good. He could talk to the Palmer's for an hour, then pick up Janie to meet them at ten. He quickly scratched his reply:

That would be great. See you then.

Albus Dumbledore

He sent the owl off. Now he had to prepare for tomorrow.


	20. Chapter 20 Janie

Chapter 20 Janie

Janie tossed and turned in her sheets. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't sleep. She was in a new house and so much had happened that day, that she couldn't stop her mind from racing.

Finally she gave up on sleep and decided to get something to drink from the kitchen. When she walked into the dinning room the shadows stirred and she jumped.

"It's late. What are you doing out of bed?" a voice asked as a candle was lit. The movement had come from Sirius who was sitting at the dinning room table. "Sorry if I scared you," he apologized.

"It's okay, I couldn't sleep," Janie stated as she sat down. Sirius poured something into a glass and handed it to her.

"What is it?" Janie asked him.

"Well, when I can't sleep I drink hot lemon water. It reminds me of tea, but tea has caffeine in it so that wouldn't help you to sleep," Sirius told her.

"Really?" Janie asked him.

"Why, do you think that is weird?" he asked her.

"No. It's just that I drink hot lemon water when I can't sleep," Janie told him.

Sirius smiled, "Well then I think you'll like it."

Janie smiled back. It was nice to know that they had something in common. "Why can't you sleep?" she asked him while taking a drink.

"Probably the same reason that you couldn't," he responded, "Why is your mind racing?"

"Everything," Janie sighed. "I just found out last night that he wasn't my father and it seems that my whole life has been turned upside down in only one day. It's been a lot to take in at once and I just feel so lost and confused."

Sirius nodded, "I know what you mean," he answered quietly. "I feel confused as well, but I also feel angry."

"Oh, I felt relief when I found out."

"I didn't mean that I felt angry about finding out I had a daughter. I was angry about not knowing, about Karen not telling me. I missed your whole life," Sirius explained.

"I guess I'm angry at my mother too. For years she lied to me, how can I know anything she's ever said was the truth?"

Sirius nodded and took a drink. "So your friends, James and Cal, told us a little about you, but why don't you tell me more."

"What do you want to know, because I don't know what James and Cal already told you," Janie asked.

" Well they told us that you grew up in a small neighborhood in France. That your talented and can master any spell you try almost instantly. That you were top in your class at Beaxubatons. Oh, and that you are stubborn, rebellious, active, kind, and brillant. Though to tell you the truth, I didn't expect anything less. After all you are my daughter and the same things can be said to describe me. But a difference is that they said that you love to sing."

"Wow, they certainly said a lot."

"Yes they did, but there is still so much more that I don't know," Sirius agreed. "What about your childhood? What was that like?"

"I don't like to talk about it. It wasn't the best in the world. In fact it was more horrible than anything else," Janie said quietly, pain in her voice.

"Why?" Sirius asked just as quietly.

"I hate him so much. He made my childhood horrible. He…he's just…" Janie trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. She hated telling people how that horrible man had abused her most of her life. And she had already told two new people today. But she wanted to tell Sirius, her real father. It was just hard to get out.

"He what?" Sirius asked Janie. She covered her face with her hands and told him everything that man had done to her.


	21. Chapter 21 Sirius

Chapter 21 Sirius

After hearing what Janie had told him, Sirius sat there shocked. Then, the anger overtook him. If he thought that he had been angry before, it was nothing compared to this. There was only one other time that he had ever been this furious before, and that was the night that Lily and James had been murdered.

Even though he had only met Janie, he loved her. After all she was his daughter and love automatically came with the package.

He want to hurt John McKaily. No, he wanted to kill him. How dare that muggle hurt his daughter. How dare he lay one finger on her. How could she have handled years of physical and emotional abuse and still be as good as she was. He had seen how hard it was for her to tell him though. She obviously did not like to think about it, let alone talk about it. He looked over at Janie. Her head was still in her hands and she was now crying. The anger left him. Now all he felt was the need to comfort his daughter. He walked over to where she was sitting and sat down beside her. He brought her into his arms and hugged her, she leaned into his chest still sobbing.

"Shh…" he whispered, "you don't have to worry anymore. He'll never hurt you again."

She cried until she fell asleep in his arms.


	22. Chapter 22 Molly

Chapter 22 Molly

Molly Weasly awoke early the next morning. As she got dressed she wondered how Janie had slept that night.

"Poor girl. This must be a lot to take in all at once," Molly murmured to herself.

She walked out of her room and down the stairs. As she walked to the kitchen she talked to herself.

"Well, I better start getting breakfast ready. I wonder what Janie likes. We should make her feel as welcome as we can."

As she stepped off the last step, she head someone call her name.

"Mrs. Weasly," the person called.

She turned and looked up the stairs.

"Oh, Harry dear. You're up early," she greeted.

Harry nodded and caught up to her.

"Need help with anything?" Harry asked.

"Well I was just about to start breakfast. If you want to help with that," she told him.

"Okay."

They walked into the dinning room. Molly paused and Harry bumped into her.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Well isn't that sweet," Molly said, ignoring Harry's question. Sirius was sitting at the dinning room table asleep and Janie was also sitting at the table, asleep in Sirius' arms.

"Do you think we should wake them?" Harry whispered as he moved around Molly.

"Yes. We'll need the table and they should go to their beds," Molly replied, but before she could wake them an owl swooped in and dropped a letter at Molly's feet. She bent down, picked it up, and read:

Molly,

I will be there in about two hours to pick Janie up. I have some final details to attend to before she can start school at Hogwarts and she needs to

be present.

Your friend,

Albus

Well we better get breakfast started," Molly said to Harry. 'Sirius, Janie wake up." Molly gently shook them and Janie sat up.

"What time is it?" she asked stretching her arms.

"Early, but you need to get up. Albus will be here in two hours for you and you need to shower, change, and eat. So come on and get up," Molly answered.

Janie stood up and walked out of the dinning room rubbing her eyes.

"Why's Dumbledore coming?" Sirius asked yawning.

"Something about needing her to finish enrolling Janie in school," Molly explained.

"Now come on Harry, let's start breakfast."


	23. Chapter 23 Janie

Chapter 23 Janie

Janie quickly took a shower and got dressed. Her outfit consisted of a white skirt that flowed down to her knees, a black tank top, a whites sweater and a pair of simple black sandals. She then put on a minimal amount of make up that included mascara, black eyeliner, an shimmer lip gloss. She hated it when girls wore heavy make up. She left her hair down, long and straight. She didn't want Sirius to think she was a slob.

"Well, I better get down stairs," Janie said to herself.

By the time Janie got downstairs, almost everyone was already eating.

"Here Janie, dear, have a seat," Mrs. Weasly said while pulling out the chair between Harry and Ginny.

"Thank you," Janie said as she sat down.

"Morning," Ginny greeted.

"Good morning," Janie replied.

"Help yourself dear," Mrs. Weasly told her pointing to the many food dishes on the table.

Janie picked up a piece of toast and buttered it. She slowly took a bite.

"You okay?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah," she nodded, "just tired."

While they were eating Professor Dumbledore walked into the room.

"Good morning everyone," he greeted. They all greeted him back.

"I didn't expect you for another 45 minutes," Mrs. Weasly said.

"I decided to join you for breakfast. And I figured there would be questions to answer before we go," Dumbledore told her.

He swat down in a chair next to Harry and fixed himself a plate.

"So how was everyone's night?" Dumbledore asked, but his question was pointed directly at Janie.

Janie smiled remembering the talk she had with Sirius. "It was good," she answered.

"Good," Dumbledore replied.

"What exactly happened last night?" Mrs. Weasly asked looking at Sirius.

"Janie and I got to know one another a little better," he answered.

"Good," Dumbledore stated again.

"So where exactly are we going?" Janie asked Dumbledore.

"To Hogwarts. You'll meet some friends of mine and then complete some tests."

"What sort of tests, Professor?" Hermione asked Dumbledore.

"Just some basic tested in subjects such as potions and charms to place her in the year she'll need to be in," Dumbledore told Hermione.

"What years can I go into?" Janie asked.

"Either fourth or fifth," he responded.

"Okay, that doesn't seem too bad," Janie stated.

"Well, if what James and Cal said were true you should pass these tests with flying colors," Dumbledore reassured her.

Janie smiled slightly. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad after all.

"So who am I going to meet?" Janie questioned.

"You'll find the answer to the question when we get to Hogwarts," Dumbledore told her.

Janie took a bite of her toast and listened to the conversation around her. Everyone seemed so acquainted and friendly. She smiled.

"What's so funny?" Harry whispered in Janie's ear.

"Nothing," Janie responded. Harry gave her a skeptical look.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, that's real original," she answered. Janie didn't understand Harry at all. One moment Harry was a complete jerk, then he was a sensitive uy, then he went back to being a complete jerk again.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, anger creeping into his voice.

"Nothing," she replied a teasing smile on her lips. Janie then took another bite of her toast and joined in on a conversation with Fred, George , and Ginny.


	24. Chapter 24 Elizabeth

Chapter 24 Elizabeth

Elizabeth woke up early the next morning and turned over in her bed. She looked at the clock on het nightstand. It read 5:17AM. Elizabeth sighed, she knew there was no way she would be able to fall back to sleep. She was anxious about her and her husband's meeting with Dumbledore. Could her daughter or granddaughter be in trouble? Elizabeth had no idea what to think. So she rolled out of bed and went downstairs to start breakfast.

By the time Elizabeth's husband, Thomas, came downstairs it was ten minutes past eight.

"Where have you been?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Well, good morning to you too," Thomas chuckled.

"This isn't funny Thomas. We're supposed to meet Dumbledore in fifty minutes. What if Karen is hurt or what if Sarah is hurt or what if..?" she was cut off by Thomas putting his fingers on her lips.

"Darling, I'm sure everything is fine. If someone was hurt Dumbledore would have already told us, so calm down."

"You're right," Elizabeth told her husband, taking a deep breath.

At 8:53AM Thomas and Elizabeth stood at the fireplace, each holding floo powder in their hands.

'Ready?" Thomas asked her. Elizabeth nodded, and then stepped into the fireplace.

When Elizabeth stepped out of the fireplace she found herself in Dumbledore's office. Her husband was quickly by her side and they looked around.

"Albus?" Thomas called. Quickly an old man entered the room.

'Elizabeth, Thomas, good to see you. Why don't you have a seat. Can I get you anything?" Albus greeted.

"Oh no, we're good. Thank you," Elizabeth stated sitting in the chair next to her husband.

Albus nodded and took the seat behind his desk.

"Now about my note- " Albus began.

"My daughter isn't hurt, is she?" Elizabeth interrupted.

"What? No of course not. Perhaps I should have made my note more clear. This is good news," Dumbledore told her.

Elizabeth sighed. "What is the good news?" she asked.

"I have met your youngest granddaughter," Dumbledore told them.

"Youngest?" Thomas asked the same confusion in his voice that Elizabeth felt.

"I thought you might not know," Dumbledore stated quietly. "Karen had a second child, but not with John."

"What!?" Elizabeth exclaimed. She had another grandchild, one that she did not know about. And who was the mysterious father?

"Yes, her name is Janie Lillian McKaily- "

"I thought you said she had a different father," Thomas cut in.

"She does, but she didn't find out until recently," Dumbledore told him.

"How old is she exactly?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Fifteen," Dumbledore responded. He then went on to explain who Janie was and what he knew about her.


	25. Chapter 25 Thomas

Chapter 25 Thomas

Thomas couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had a second granddaughter who was the child of Sirius Black. Sirius Black, the man who had murdered all those people. Why would his daughter have gotten involved with him, especially when she was already married? It upset him that his daughter had stopped talking to them, but to not tell them that they had another grandchild and that she was the daughter of that killer. Thomas was extremely upset.

Dumbledore then left and told them he would be back in an hour. He was going to pick Janie up.

"Do you want to wait here or come back?" he asked his wife.

"Wait here," there was excitement in her voice. "Oh, Tom we get to meet our second granddaughter. Isn't this great!?" she exclaimed.

He smiled. She was right. It would be great to get to know his granddaughter. He was glad that Dumbledore had contacted them.


	26. Chapter 26 Harry

Chapter 26 Harry

Harry woke early, got dressed, and started downstairs. On his way he came across Mrs. Weasly and asked her if she needed any help. She wanted him to help her with breakfast, so they made their way to the kitchen. When they had entered the dining room, they found Janie asleep in Sirius' arms. Harry smiled. He was happy Janie and Sirius had gotten close. Besides Janie looked peaceful in Sirius' arms. She looked beautiful.

Soon afterwards Mrs. Weasly had awoken both of them and sent Janie upstairs to clean up. They then had started breakfast. Mrs. Weasly wanted to make a huge breakfast for Janie's first morning here.

One by one everyone in the house came down for breakfast.

"Morning Harry," Ron mumbled. He didn't look happy.

"What's wrong with you?" Harry asked his friend.

"Hermione's bloody cat woke me up and I was having a good dream," Ron explained. Harry smiled. By the look on Ron's face it was a very good dream.

"What was the dream about?" Harry laughed.

Ron's face reddened, "Nothing. Forget it."

"Harry I don't think the question of what the dream was about is as important as who the dream was about," Fred teased.

Everyone laughed and Ron's face became even redder.

"I wonder who the dream was about." Ginny stated.

"I don't know," George pondered, "but maybe it was our new friend."

"No…o," Ron choked out. All the teenagers laughed once again.

Harry heard footsteps and turned towards the entrance. Janie came through the door. Harry had to admit that Janie was gorgeous and she knew how to show it. The white skirt she wore perfectly defined her curves and clung lightly to her legs.

She smiled when she walked into the room and Mrs. Weasly sat Janie between him and Ginny.

Harry watched as Janie buttered a piece of toast and took a bite. For some reason Harry felt weird around Janie. One moment he couldn't stand to be around her and the next moment he wanted to protect her, to comfort her. This drove him insane. While Harry sat there thinking of the girl sitting next to him, Dumbledore came in and started a conversation.

Janie smiled.

"What's so funny?" Harry whispered in Janie's ear.

"Nothing," Janie responded. Harry doubted her answer and looked at the girl next to him skeptically.

"What?" she asked him.

"Nothing," he replied sarcastically mimicking her answer. For some reason he enjoyed pushing her buttons.

"Oh that's real original," Janie answered. Harry could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"Nothing," she replied a teasing smile on her lips. She then took another bite of toast and joined in on a conversation with Fred, George, and Ginny.

This made Harry even angrier. Janie drove him insane. He wanted to make her just as mad as he was, but Harry didn't know how to do that.

"Harry?" Sirius called.

"Uh, yeah," Harry responded snapping back into attention.

"Are you okay? You seem zoned out," Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I'm good. Just a little annoyed," he responded glancing at Janie. She rolled her eyes.

"And why would you be annoyed?" Janie asked.

"Why would you care?" Harry asked.

She huffed and held up her hand to him, "Never mind."

Harry pushed her hand down and away from him.

"Fine," he answered, staring her down. Janie finally looked away. She then stood up and stormed out of the room slamming a door on her way.

Harry pushed himself out of his chair and stormed out of the dining room as well.


	27. Chapter 27 Dumbledore

Chapter 27 Dumbledore

Dumbledore's morning was going well. The meeting with Janie's grandparents had went smoothly and he was enjoying breakfast at the order.

That's when the argument had come up. He could tell that Janie and Harry were arguing about something under their breath and was pleased when Janie turned away from Harry to join in on the conversation. It had saved him from having to stop the argument before it got out of control, like the one Harry and Janie had had the night before. Then, Sirius had asked Harry a question, which brought up the argument once more, causing both teenagers to storm out of the kitchen.

Dumbledore sighed; He didn't know what he was going to do with those two. They had only known each other for a short while and were already at each other's throats. This was bad, According to the prophecy, Janie and Harry and to work together to defeat Voldermort. How was that going to happen, when they couldn't even stay in the room with each other without an argument starting?

"Albus, shouldn't you be going soon?" Molly asked, cutting through his thoughts.

"Yes, excuse me," he stated rising from his chair. He then went upstairs to get Janie.

When he came to her door he could hear her mumbling about something, but couldn't make out what. So he politely knocked on the door.

Janie opened the door. Her face was in an angry scowl. When she saw that it was him the anger quickly left her face.

"Professor Dumbledore, I thought you were…" Janie trailed off.

"Harry?" he offered. Janie nodded. "No, I imagine Harry is in his room, just as angry as you are."

Janie simply nodded again.

"Well, shall we get going?" Dumbledore asked the teen.

She once again nodded and he led her downstairs where they stepped into the fireplace and disappeared.


	28. Chapter 28 Thomas

Chapter 28 Thomas

Thomas could see that Elizabeth was starting to get anxious she kept glancing at her watch.

"Calm down, they'll be here soon," Thomas reassured his wife.

Elizabeth simply nodded. She was obviously worried about meeting her youngest granddaughter. One she hadn't even known about. Thomas was nervous himself. He wondered what she would look like what she would act like.

He sighed; hopefully they would get to know her well. It still hurt him that Karen left with Sarah and her husband. They hadn't talked to her in years, Karen refused contact. Meeting Janie would be perfect. He would get to see one of his granddaughters, get to see what kind of young woman she'd become.

Elizabeth clenched his arm and he turned to face his wife. She was looking towards the fireplace. She gasped when a young teen stepped out from the fire and coughed. She was beautiful. The young teen wore a white skirt and sweater, yet no ash lay on the cloth. Albus stepped out behind her.

"Thomas, Elizabeth, this is Janie. Janie this is Thomas and Elizabeth Palmer," Albus introduced.

"Palmer?" Janie asked the question in her voice. "Isn't that- " she turned to Dumbledore.

"Yes, Palmer was your mother's name and these are your grandparents," Dumbledore told her.

"My," Janie's voice faded out.

"Yes, Janie, we're your grandparents," Elizabeth stated.

Thomas was speechless. This young girl seemed nothing like Karen, but he knew she was his granddaughter none the less. He could just feel it deep within him.

"It is very nice to meet you," Janie greeted. She looked surprised.

"Well, she seems very well mannered," Thomas told Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled. "Yes, I find that Ms. McKaily is very well mannered. Well with the exception of one young man," Dumbledore agreed. Janie gave Dumbledore a sheepish look.

"Oh, and who is this young man?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um, no one important," Janie answered quickly and Dumbledore chuckled.

"Well, why don't I leave you three to get to know one another while I go and see if Professor McGonagall has your tests ready, Janie," Dumbledore said. He then walked out of the office.

Elizabeth stood up and walked over to Janie.

"You're so beautiful, darling," his wife told his granddaughter before pulling her into a hug.


	29. Chapter 29 Hermione

Chapter 29 Hermione

"Do you think the two of them will ever stop fighting?" George asked after Professor Dumbledore had left the table.

Mrs. Weasly sighed.

"Why do you think they fight so much?" Ron questioned Sirius.

"How would I know?" Sirius answered.

"Cause you know Janie the most out of anyone at the table and you know Harry as well. I just thought your guess would be the most accurate," Ron told him.

Hermione sighed. Sometimes boys could be so oblivious, even when it came to their own actions.

Ginny laughed and looked towards Hermione. "I think Hermione knows why they fight so much."

"Well if you think I know, you must know as well Ginny," Hermione told her friend and Ginny nodded.

"Why?" Ron asked.

"Well obviously Ron if you can't figure it out on your own, you don't need to know," Hermione told him.

"Besides, Harry really needs to stop being such a jerk towards Janie," Ginny added.

"Oh! That's just like a girl!" Ron exclaimed. "Of course all the fights are Harry's fault. Janie has nothing to do with them," Ron continued sarcastically.

"Ginny didn't say that!" Hermione snapped at him. "But Harry could be a little nicer, seeing as Janie is new. And, Janie has a right to defend herself."

"How do you know Janie didn't start the fight?" Ron asked them furiously.

"I know that, because it happens to be the same reason why they fight so much. And you couldn't figure out that reason if it came and bit you on the nose, Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed before storming out of the room, Ginny right behind her.


	30. Chapter 30 Ron

Chapter 30 Ron

"Girls," Ron sighed.

"Well, if you ask me Ronald," Fred began in Hermione's tone of voice, "you really didn't handle that all that well." George and Sirius laughed.

"Well, if you ask me," Mrs. Weasly began in an annoyed tone of voice, "Hermione and Ginny are absolutely right."

"What do you mean they're right? You think all the fights are Harry's fault too?" Ron asked bewildered. Mrs. Weasly sighed. Ron turned to Lupin and Sirius, "Well what do you two think?"

"I think Harry's acting like James would have," Sirius stated.

"Yes. Which means if he is acting like James, then the arguments are more his fault than Janie's," Lupin added.

"Not you too!" Ron said abashed. "You're supposed to be on Harry's side."

"Ron, you really don't get it, do you?" George asked shaking his head.

"Get what!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron," Sirius started, "Harry's trying to make Janie mad. He's trying to challenge her, because he probably likes her and doesn't know it yet."

Ron shook his head. "Harry doesn't like her. He never acts that way around girls he likes. I should know, I'm his best friend," Ron stated stubbornly.

Mrs. Weasly sighed once again. "Well if you boys are done, you might as well go upstairs," she ordered.

They left without another word, Ron still shaking his head.


End file.
